


Тишина

by Sagebrush_Wind



Category: Death Note
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-05
Updated: 2013-09-05
Packaged: 2017-12-25 16:40:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/955389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sagebrush_Wind/pseuds/Sagebrush_Wind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Порой молчание может сказать больше, чем все слова на свете.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Тишина

**Author's Note:**

> Посвящается началу.

Тишина. Такая редкость в приюте Вамми. Не могу потратить столь ценные минуты на сон. Мысли переполняют моё сознание, и чтобы, хоть как-то с ними справится, я нахожу утешение в рутине. В простых, механических движениях тонких пальцев. Мой белый паззл разложен на кровати, и я хаотически подбираю недостающие фрагменты. Один за другим. Со стороны может показаться, что я знаю как именно и куда нужно добавить новый кусочек, но на самом деле, просто пробую наобум. Мои мысли заняты вовсе не белоснежным паззлом, который, кажется, даже немного светится в темноте, ловя и отражая мертвенный свет луны, заглядывающей в моё окно. Нет, сейчас мои мысли далеко отсюда. На один пролет ступеней ниже, две двери направо от скучного натюрморта, висящего в коридоре. Он сейчас там. Должен быть там, по крайней мере. Если не влип в очередную передрягу с этим Мэттом. Они всегда умели находить неприятности.  
Холодный ночной ветер проникал в комнату сквозь приоткрытое окно. Летняя ночь выдалась холодной, вовсе не такой как ей положено быть в июне. Мурашки пробегали по моей коже, ветер врывался в сознание, не позволяя лишним мыслям окончательно взять верх над моим разумом. Мне было холодно, но закрывать окно я определенно не хотел.  
Всё новые и новые кусочки паззла находили своё место в общей картине. Часы на стене тихонько клацнули, когда стрелка остановилась на двенадцати. Полночь. Я уже давно должен спать, любому разуму нужен отдых, иначе он истощится. А вместо этого, чем я занят? Паззлом? Если бы. Вовсе нет. Он – лишь прикрытие. Мыслями о Мелло. Об этом несдержанном, отчаянном сумасброде, который даже свои лучшие идеи превращает в пепел из-за неспособности взять себя в руки. Он ненавидит меня, я знаю. Как и я его. Хотя, нет... Знаю ли я что такое ненависть? Не уверен. Слишком сильное чувство для меня. Это скорее... раздражение. Да, он раздражает меня своими выходками. Раздражает ругательствами, которые он шипит мне вслед, тем как смотрит на меня, как ломает мой паззл, как неистово жаждет моей ошибки. Всего одной, чтобы взять верх, чтобы победить в нашем противостоянии умов. Но, почему тогда я не могу порой оторвать от него взгляд? Мелло – словно пламя. Дикое, бушующее пламя, сжигающее всё на своём пути, а, как известно – на огонь можно смотреть бесконечно долго. Он завораживает меня своей искренней ненавистью ко мне. Более того... То, что не даёт мне уснуть вот уже вторую ночь, то, что вгоняет меня в непонятную тоску... Он будит во мне чувства. Чувства, которым я не могу дать название. Они смешаны в плотный клубок, ссыпаны в одну кучу, словно паззл. Я пытаюсь разобрать их по кусочкам. Анализирую их, пробую повернуть и так и эдак, уходя в дебри своего сознания. Не замечаю, как вновь начинаю накручивать прядь волос на палец, задумавшись. Что-то едкое в груди расползается по всему телу, гнетет меня, пытаясь подчинить. Я не хочу этого, не хочу и отчаянно сопротивляюсь власти Мелло, которая всё больше крепнет в моём сознании. Я терпеть его не могу, но в то же время... Неистово, неосознанно желаю быть к нему ближе. Без страха и смущения смотреть прямо в эти глаза, с пляшущими огоньками злобы в зрачках. Хочу коснуться его ладоней, чтобы узнать насколько они горячие, оставят ли ожоги на моих бледных пальцах, или сразу сожгут дотла. Я никогда прежде не чувствовал ничего подобного. Я стараюсь отвлечься, но его безумный взгляд вновь проникает в мои мысли. Как бороться с этим наваждением? Я не могу ему противиться, но и поддаться не могу. Ни то, ни другое мне не доступно. Но, я всё же пытаюсь отвлечься. Паззл кажется таким простым и пресным по сравнению с тем, что подбрасывает мне сознание, что я незаметно для самого себя забываю о нём, уставившись в окно.  
Тихонько скрипнувшая дверь вырывает меня из потока мыслей. Я вздрагиваю, словно от удара. В абсолютной тишине, не нарушаемой даже голосами ночных птиц, тихий скрип кажется громом. Я не запер дверь, впрочем, как и обычно. Кого мне бояться здесь? От кого прятаться? Это было бы паранойей. Но, похоже, кто-то всё же решил нанести мне поздний визит. Повернув голову, я застываю от удивления. Осторожно прикрыв за собой дверь, на моём пороге возникает Мелло. Что он забыл здесь посреди ночи? Придумал новую гадость? Не думал, что он будет поступать так низко. Я не произношу ни слова, не издаю ни звука. Лишь встречаюсь холодным взглядом с его горящими глазами. Он тоже молчит. Мелло внешне спокоен, но в то же время заметно напряжен. Я вижу, что он то ли подбирает слова, то ли обдумывает дальнейшие действия. Я догадываюсь, что он немного удивлен тем, что я не сплю. Надеялся меня разбудить? Напугать? Мелло, что? Зачем ты здесь? Чувствую, как сердце увеличивает количество ударов, как пробегает по спине холодок, забираясь под белую рубашку. Непонятная тревога не даёт мне спокойно думать. С его появления прошло несколько долгих секунд, показавшихся мне часами. Ещё миг – и он делает несколько неуверенных шагов ко мне, в то же время пламя в его глазах становится злее, ярче. Я не двигаюсь с места. Просто жду. Я не боюсь Мелло. Мне даже интересно, зачем он здесь. Если бы ещё не этот яд, разливающийся внутри при взгляде на него. Если бы не это странное желание... Я хочу, чтобы он подошел ближе. Подсознательно сам к нему тянусь, хоть и испытываю всё то же раздражение. В следующий миг, Мелло делает резкое движение, преодолевая оставшееся между нами расстояния, и я оказываюсь прижатым к своей же кровати. С глухим стуком падает на пол незаконченный паззл, осыпая его дождем из картонных осколков. Я чувствую, как мои глаза расширяются от удивления. Такого я не ожидал от него. Он совершенно непредсказуем. Пытаюсь вырваться из-под него. Но, моих физических сил недостаточно для этого. Мелло не намного старше или сильнее меня, но вполне способен удержать меня. Его цепкие руки обхватывают мои запястья, а тёмный силуэт хорошо виден в свете луны. Ах, Мелло, ты снова не всё предусмотрел.  
— А если я закричу? – Бесцветно шепчу я.  
— Если бы хотел закричать, то уже бы сделал это. – На миг его лицо озарила хищная ухмылка. – А, впрочем, и с этим можно справиться.  
Лицо Мелло неожиданно стало ближе ко мне. Его губы сомкнулись на моих. Моё сердце забилось ещё сильнее, спокойствие сменилось шоком. Я не ожидал и этого. Никак не ожидал. Мелло удалось удивить меня дважды за одну ночь. Я думал, он всего лишь припугнет меня, но это уже выходило за рамки обычной глупой шутки. Но, самым странным было то, что я не хотел сопротивляться. Я со странным ликованием встречал каждое его действие и движение с того самого мига, как он переступил порог моей комнаты. Я хотел, чтобы эта странная игра продолжалась.  
Его поцелуй стал требовательнее, язык скользнул по моим губах, заставляя ответить или оттолкнуть. Сам, удивляясь своей смелости, я начал неловко отвечать на поцелуй. Его руки обжигали мои запястья. Я был прав, его кожа была намного горячее моей. Совершенно невероятным, странным казалось его тепло, вся его близость ко мне. Поцелуй Мелло был жадным и горячим, он долго не разрывал его, так долго, что я боялся, что мне не хватит воздуха. Но, он, наконец, отстранился, и я заметил, что ему тоже нужно восстановить дыхание. Мы молчали, словно слов подходящих для этого момента не было в природе. И я, и он тщетно пытались найти их.  
Мелло вновь меня поцеловал, но на этот раз, поцелуй был лишь отвлекающим маневром. Я ощутил, как его рука отпустила моё запястье и скользнула под рубашку. Протестующе замычав, я дернулся, но Мелло лишь сильнее навалился на меня, прижимая своим весом к постели. На щеки нахлынуло тепло, должно быть, я покраснел. Мелло разорвал поцелуй для того, чтобы посмотреть мне в глаза. Безумные огоньки были совсем близко. Сжавшись, и чувствуя отвратительный жар смущения смешанный с жаждой продолжения, я ощутил, как его горячие пальцы проделали свой путь вверх по моему животу, щекоча, дразня, а затем, скользнули вниз.  
— Мелло... – тихо прошептал я. Моё сердце сбилось с ритма, я уже давно не мог трезво оценивать ситуацию.  
— Тс-с-с,— его дыхание обожгло мою кожу.  
Ещё миг – и я лишился иллюзорной защиты одежды. Его чёрная пижама нашла своё место там же, у моей кровати. Я видел его обнаженное тело, от чего мои щеки залились ещё более густым румянцем. Наверное, это выглядело ужасно в блеклом освещении, потому что Мелло одарил меня торжествующей улыбкой. Ему явно нравилось происходящее. Он получал удовольствие от моего смущения, от моей зажатости и скованности, от того, как я вздрогнул, когда он начал ласкать меня, и как отчаянно, словно ища опору, обхватил его плечи. Я закрыл глаза, не в силах видеть больше происходящее, но отчаянно желая его продолжения. Ощущения стали лишь острее, ярче. Волна за волной на меня накатывало приторное, тягучее томление. На теле выступили капли пота, и я открыл глаза, когда почувствовал, как Мелло осторожно поймал их губами. Он действовал вовсе не умело. Остатки моего здравомыслия подсказывали мне, что он учился всему по книгам, а не на практике. Когда он облизал два пальца, и ввел их в меня, я лишь доверчиво выгнулся навстречу ему, прижимаясь к его влажному торсу, не желая ни на миг терять с ним контакт. Я сдерживался, проглатывая стоны, стараясь ничем не выдать нашу тихую игру. И когда он настойчиво раздвинул мои колени и вошел в меня, я зажал в зубах угол подушки, чтобы не закричать. Боль была достаточно сильной, чтобы из глаз хлынули слёзы. Мелло и не думал останавливаться.  
— Расслабься, не то будет больнее, — угрожающе прошептал он.  
Я послушался, и через миг его движения приносили уже меньше боли, а затем она и вовсе утонула в нахлынувшем возбуждении. Его страсть всё больше разжигала во мне то странное желание, которое я так отчаянно пытался подавить. И сейчас, всем телом прижимаясь к Мелло, жадно ловя его прикосновения, наслаждаясь его жаром и резкими, почти болезненными движениями во мне, я понял, что всё это время хотел, чтобы он победил. Чтобы он подчинил меня, чтобы был сильнее. Я хотел подчиняться, я жаждал этого чувства. Жаждал его власти, и с удовольствием повиновался его разгоряченному телу, разбиваясь под ним на тысячи осколков, рассыпаясь паззлом, впуская его всё глубже в своё сознание и тело. Я уже не мог сдерживаться, тихие всхлипы всё равно бы никто не услышал. Я чувствовал Мелло рядом, в себе, и это чувство невозможно было ни с чем сравнить. Моей победой был мой проигрыш. Мои пальцы жадно впивались в его кожу оставляя на ней красные следы, я двигался навстречу ему, поддаваясь каждому его движению. Тяжелое дыхание Мелло задавало ритм моему сердцу. Разум полностью отключился, дав телу вволю насладиться моментом, позволяя мне раствориться в Мелло, сгореть в его огне. Нетерпение и желание разрядки нарастали с каждым вдохом, я не выдержал первым, ощутив как сладкая волна тепла разлилась по телу, заставив меня последний раз всем телом прильнуть к блондину. В тот же миг я ощутил, как его тело напряглось. Он шумно выдохнул, опустив голову мне на грудь. Мы тяжело дышали, пытаясь восстановить дыхание.  
Я сам не заметил, как начал перебирать золотистые пряди Мелло, вдыхая их сладкий аромат. Они пахли шоколадом. Даже волосы. Невероятно. По крайней мере, он стал преемником Эл, как главный сладкоежка после него. Мы молчали, больше не пытаясь подобрать подходящие слова. Их просто не было. Два соперника, между которыми оказалось нечто большее, чем вражда. А может, именно вражда стала началом этой дикой, странной страсти? Нир, в глубине души желающий, чтобы его победили, и Мелло, так отчаянно стремящийся к победе? Эмоции помогли нам там, где разум был бессилен. Руки Мелло сомкнулись за моей спиной, заключая меня в объятия. Мои губы сами растянулись в улыбке. Я никогда не чувствовал себя так хорошо. Ничто ещё мне не придавало такой легкости и свободы, как тяжесть Мелло, лежащего у меня на груди. Я осторожно гладил его волосы, боясь разорвать нить доверия протянувшуюся между нами. Я хотел прикасаться к нему как можно дольше. А с этого дня, и как можно чаще.


End file.
